1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the composition, application and process for preparation of novel ether containing lactam compounds, useful as surface active agents. Compounds of this invention have emulsification, wetting, softening, anti-tangle, conditioning, ability to complex and solubilization properties. In some of the compounds of the present invention there is ethylene and propylene oxide in the molecule backbone resulting in an inverse cloud point. This property allows the formulator to get minimum solubility and maximum substantivity at higher use temperatures, and more solubility and lesser substantivity at lower temperature.
2. Description of the Art Practices
THe reaction of aliphatic primary amines with butyrolactone is well known to those skilled in the art and is disclosed in various publications and a series of patents by Rajadhyaksha, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,040 issued Dec. 27, 1983, which teaches that 1-substituted azacyclohexan-2- ones can be prepared and used as physiologically active agents. Related patents to Rajadhyaksha include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,199; 4,461,638; 4,444,762; 4,562,075; 4,316,893; 4,122,170; 4,405,616; and 4,415,563. Since there are no ether nor alkoxylate groups in the disclosed compounds, none of the referenced patents teach the compounds of the present invention.
Lower alkyl pyrrolidones have found applications as low toxicity aprotic solvents. However the absence of a hydrophobe on the molecule make the lower alkyl products non-surface active.
3. Object of the Invention
One aspect of this invention relates to a particular group on ether containing N substituted lactams and alkoxylated versions of these materials. An additional aspect of the invention is the application of these materials as surface active agents in specific fields were the alkoxylated ether linkages give superior functional attributes. One additional aspect of the invention relates to the incorporation of a regiospecific beta branched ether amine based upon guerbet alcohols into the ether lactam. As will become apparent, the liquidity and high molecular weight of the guerbet moiety, makes these products well suited for applications like personal care were low irritation and substantivity is important.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide products which have an inverse cloud point in aqueous solution. The inverse cloud point phenomena which occurs as one heats an aqueous solution to a critical temperature has been well documented. More detailed descriptions of this are found in standard textbooks, such as A.M. Schwartz and J.W. Perry "Surface Active AGents", Vol. I (1949); and "Surface Active Agents and Detergents" Vol. II (1958). Interscience Publishers, New York, the descriptions of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The presence of ethylene and propylene oxide in the molecule backbone results in an inverse cloud point. This property allows the formulator to get minimum solubility and maximum substantivity at higher use temperatures, and more solubility and lesser substantivity at lower temperature.
4. The Invention
The compounds of the current invention conform to the following structure; ##STR1##
The cyclic nature of these compounds, the presence of the ether linkage, the degree of alkoxylation if any, mole ratio of ethylene oxide to propylene oxide, the exact location of the ether linkage, and the hydrophobic nature of the "R" group taken together result in maximum efficiency and flexibility of properties as surface active agents. The critical micelle concentration, i.e. the concentration at which micelles begin to form are very low for these materials (approx. concentration of 5.times.10-5). The synthetic route used for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention requires that three and only three methylene linkages are between the nitrogen in the lactam ring and the ether linkage. As will become clear later, this is a consequence of how the ether amine is prepared. The ether amine is prepared by the reaction of acrylonitrile reaction with an alcohol or alkoxylated alcohol followed by hydrogenation to the amine reactant used in the process of the present invention.
THe resonance forms which result from this exact structure results in unique properties. The resonance forms of the lactam (carbonyl group and nitrogen group making a cyclic amide) and the electronegative ether linkage in the specified location, taken together result in a high dipole moment and enhanced complexation capabilities. The added hydrogen bonding of the ethylene oxide and propylene oxide groups also increases the complexation ability and renders upon the molecule the property of an inverse cloud point, the significance of which will become apparent.
The compounds of this invention can be tailored to specific applications by the selecting the proper "R" group, the degree of alkoxylation if any, as well as the relative amounts of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide present in the molecule. These factors comes from the amine compound chosen to be reacted with butyrolactone.
The compounds of the present invention condition fiber by virtue of the substantivity of the compound to the fiber. The conditioning properties which are desirable include softening and antistatic properties. The fibers include hair, cellulosics, polyesters and acrylics.
The concentration of the compounds of the invention will ranges from 0.1 to 50%, and in a preferred range from 1.0 to 25.0%.
The preparation of the other amines and alkoxylated ether amines are known to those skilled in the art and are items of commerce marketed by Tomah Products. The technology is summarized by the following equation; ##STR2##
One specific group of ether amines, commercially available from Tomah Products, useful in the preparation of the compounds of this invention are Guerbet Alcohols and their alkoxylates. These regiospecifically beta branched alcohols have been known since the 1890's when Marcel Guerbet first synthesized them. (M. Guerbet, C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, 128, 511; 1002 (1899)). These materials are high in molecular weight and are liquid to very low temperatures. The guerbet reaction gives very specific branching in the alcohol as shown; ##STR3##
As can be seen by the above reaction the molecules have substitution on the second carbon from the hydroxyl group. This branching has been found to be critical to the preparation of a product having the desired properties. If the branching were on the same carbon as the hydroxyl group, the hydroxyl group would be a secondary one and would be very hindered and has low reactivity. As one moves the branch position away from the beta carbon, the liquidity, and substantivity to hair and fiber decreases.
Guerbet alcohols that are the reaction product of one specific raw material alcohol will result in a so called "homo-guerbet". In this case R' and R" are identical. If the starting alcohols used in the guerbet reaction are of differing molecular weights a so called "hetero-guerbet" results. This type of guerbet has a mixed distribution of all possible combinations of alcohols. For this reason R and R' in the generic formula may be the same or different. ##STR4##
The use of guerbet derived either amines to prepare compounds of this invention results in substantive liquid products. The high molecular weight of the hydrophobe allows for better oil solubilization using these surfactants over conventional nonionic surfactants.
5. Examples
______________________________________ Raw Material Examples Reactant A ##STR5## Example R x y z ______________________________________ A C.sub.10 H.sub.21 0 0 0 B C.sub.18 H.sub.38 2 2 2 C C.sub.20 H.sub.42 0 0 0 D C.sub.16 H.sub.34 0 6 0 E C.sub.18 H.sub.36 0 6 4 F C.sub.10 H.sub.21 3 6 3 G C.sub.18 H.sub.34 0 3 0 H C.sub.18 H.sub.34 6 0 0 I C.sub.18 H.sub.34 1 1 1 ______________________________________ Guerbet Alcohol Ether Amines ##STR6## Example R' R" x y z ______________________________________ J C.sub.8 C.sub.10 0 0 0 K C.sub.8 C.sub.10 1 1 1 L C.sub.8 C.sub.10 0 5 2 M C.sub.8 C.sub.10 5 5 5 N C.sub.8 C.sub.10 10 10 10 O C.sub.11 C.sub.13 0 0 0 P C.sub.11 C.sub.13 1 1 1 Q C.sub.11 C.sub.13 0 5 2 R C.sub.11 C.sub.13 5 5 5 S C.sub.11 C.sub.13 10 10 10 T C.sub.16 C.sub.18 0 0 0 U C.sub.16 C.sub.18 1 1 1 V C.sub.16 C.sub.18 0 5 2 W C.sub.16 C.sub.18 5 5 5 X C.sub.16 C.sub.18 10 10 10 ______________________________________
There are two alternative processes useful in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. One is conducted under pressure, leaving the reaction products in a sealed reaction vessels, the other is run at atomospheric pressure. The latter is generally conducted using a splitter and recycle loop wherein utyrolactone is separated from reaction product eater and is returned to the reaction vessel. The water is collected in a receiving flask. The following are suggested process embodiments of present invention.
General Reaction Procedure #1 (Autoclave)
Into a stainless autoclave was introduced the specified amount of the specified ether amine. and 95.0 grams of butyrolactone. The autoclave was sealed and 100 psig nitrogen was applied. The contents were heated to 275C. and held for eight hours, during which time the pressure rose to about 480 psig. The reaction product was distilled to give a product which conformed to the following generic structure;
______________________________________ ##STR7## Example Number Reactant A Ether amine ______________________________________ 1 539.0 Grams Example A 2 622.0 Grams Example B 3 602.0 Grams Example C 4 654.0 Grams Example D 5 856.0 Grams Example E 6 833.0 Grams Example F 7 505.0 Grams Example G 8 592.0 Grams Example H 9 435.0 Grams Example I 10 383.0 Grams Example J 11 486.0 Grams Example K 12 766.0 Grams Example L 13 1118.0 Grams Example M 14 1413.0 Grams Example N 15 485.0 Grams Example O 16 632.0 Grams Example P 17 868.0 Grams Example Q 18 1220.0 Grams Example R 19 1955.0 Grams Example S 20 624.0 Grams Example T 21 771.0 Grams Example U 22 1007.0 Grams Example V 23 1799.0 Grams Example W ______________________________________
General Reaction Procedure #2 (Atmospheric)
Introduce into a glass flask the specified number of grams of Reactant A and 150.0 grams of butyrolactone. The contents of the flask are then heated to 75C. and held for eight hours. Subsequently, the temperature was raised to 250C. slowly over 4 hours. Then vacuum was applied and the reaction product was distilled to give a product which conformed to the following generic structure;
______________________________________ ##STR8## Example Number Reactant A Ether amine ______________________________________ 24 539.0 Grams Example A 25 622.0 Grams Example B 26 602.0 Grams Example C 27 654.0 Grams Example D 28 856.0 Grams Example E 29 833.0 Grams Example F 30 505.0 Grams Example G 31 592.0 Grams Example H 32 435.0 Grams Example I 33 383.0 Grams Example J 34 486.0 Grams Example K 35 766.0 Grams Example L 36 1118.0 Grams Example M 37 1413.0 Grams Example N 38 485.0 Grams Example O 39 632.0 Grams Example P 40 868.0 Grams Example Q 41 1220.0 Grams Example R 42 1955.0 Grams Example S 43 624.0 Grams Example T 44 771.0 Grams Example U 45 1007.0 Grams Example V 46 1799.0 Grams Example W 47 2094.0 Grams Example X ______________________________________
Application